


Ohhhh, Mr. Varishikov

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Horny Teenagers, Locker Room, M/M, Secret Crush, Sex will be in later chapters, Sexual Fantasy, Sweat, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: High school AU.Yut Lung has a massive crush on his gym teacher Sergei Varishikov (who, for some reason, has been nicknamed Blanca by his students). He's determined to have his way with Mr. Varishikov, but trying to get your gym teacher alone with you in the locker room during class is harder than it looks.Especially when you don't really know what you're doing because you're an awkward teenage boy.





	Ohhhh, Mr. Varishikov

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All my knowledge about American high schools is from 90s/early 2000s cartoons. I asked a couple of questions on Twitter for clarification too, but this probably isn't an accurate representation of how American high schools work, lol.
> 
> Also Blanca's single in this universe because good guy Blanca would NEVER cheat on his wife, especially not with his student.
> 
> Spoiler alert: Yut Lung is successful in his attempts, it just takes him a while.

By all means, Yut Lung hated gym class. He wasn't athletic, and his small, somewhat feminine body shape was sometimes mocked by his larger, more masculine peers. He was always picked last for team games, everyone targeted him in dodgeball first, he was the type who fell over trying to kick a soccer ball, and he had a habit of catching basketballs with his face. Also, it was a pain in the ass having to shove his mass of hair into a bun for a single period.

Yet, despite all this, he still looked forward to it every day, for one single reason: the gym teacher, Mr. Sergei Varishikov, was  _really fucking hot_  and, to top it off, extremely nice. He didn't care about how someone looked or what their athletic skills were, he cared for each of his students anyway. Yut Lung knew that Mr. Varishikov (who'd been nicknamed 'Blanca' by the students some years back for reasons Yut Lung wasn't quite sure of) was nice to  _everybody_ , and that it didn't mean anything special when he was nice to Yut Lung.

Except that Mr. Varishikov was the only person in Yut Lung's life who was nice to him.

Everyone else either made fun of him or, at best, ignored him. So Yut Lung made sure he was always on his best behaviour during gym class, no matter how much he would've loved to hit half his classmates with a baseball bat and yell at them when they insulted him. All in the hopes that Mr. Varishikov would notice how polite and respectful Yut Lung was.

When he could, Yut Lung would watch Mr. Varishikov. The teenager was fascinated with the way his teacher moved: despite being so big, Mr. Varishikov was gentle and smooth, and Yut Lung always loved looking at him lead the class's stretching sessions. Everything about him was captivating, and Yut Lung wasn't entirely sure why. But he didn't care, really. All he knew was that Mr. Varishikov was extremely pleasing to look at. And Yut Lung was starting to realise, as he understood more about his body and about sexuality, that he might have been wanting to do more than just  _look_  at him.

 

Yut Lung wasn't sure if he was attracted to men, or if was just Mr. Varishikov. He'd never shown an interest in girls, but considering Mr. Varishikov was the  _only_  person he'd ever shown an interest in, he was reluctant in applying any labels to himself. Several of his classmates were gay (and a few said they were bisexual, too), but it didn't matter much to Yut Lung. Being from a rich Chinese family, he knew he'd just be married off to some rich woman of his brothers' choosing when he was out of school anyway. He chose not to think about that too much, and chose to think about Mr. Varishikov and his enormous pecs instead.

 

One particularly hot day during afternoon gym class in the middle of June, the students had been tasked with running the mile. Yut Lung, who despised running, had collapsed not too far after he'd begun. When he regained consciousness, he found himself in a situation straight out of some shitty romance novel: Mr. Varishikov had come to Yut Lung's aid, and, sometime while Yut Lung was passed out, had picked the Chinese student up delicately but firmly in his arms in a bridal carry.

Yut Lung hoped that none of his classmates had seen. If they had, he'd be laughed at mercilessly later. Mr. Varishikov seemed to have noticed that Yut Lung had come to, and stopped walking. They were almost back to the gym. 

"Are you okay, Lee?" Mr. Varishikov asked, at least pretending to sound concerned.

"Y-Yeah..." Yut Lung mumbled. He  _hated_  being referred to by his surname, but it was common practice, so he knew it was useless trying to fight it. And if he did, he'd have to explain why he hated it so much, which he didn't exactly want to do. "I... I can walk from here," he added, but his teacher didn't budge.

"I'll at least take you to the locker room," Mr. Varishikov replied. "The other students are still out running, I think, so this should give you some time to change."

"...Thank you," Yut Lung whispered, hoping he wasn't blushing too much.

 

After they had reached the gym, Mr. Varishikov gently placed Yut Lung down on its wooden floor. Yut Lung felt slightly light-headed, but otherwise fine.

"I'll get you a drink of water," Mr. Varishikov said. "I think you must've gotten a bit dehydrated. It's quite hot today, after all," he added, wiping some sweat from his forehead.

Yut Lung mumbled something in response. Before Mr. Varishikov turned to leave the gym, Yut Lung noticed that his white cotton tshirt was absolutely soaked with sweat. 

 _Holy shit,_  Yut Lung thought,  _I can see his nipples._  

"W-Wait!" he called, just as Mr. Varishikov had his hand on the door handle.

"Yes?" he asked. "Is there something else you need, Lee?"

"I, um," Yut Lung spluttered, trying not to stare. "Y...Yo... You might, uh, want to... change your shirt..." he managed to blurt out.

Mr. Varishikov looked down at himself and, to Yut Lung's surprise, put on an expression that was one of complete and utter embarrassment. "Whoops!" he exclaimed, a goofy smile on his face. "I'll take care of this!" he laughed, pulling down on his shirt slightly. "Thanks for telling me, Lee!"

"No problem, Mr. Varishikov," Yut Lung said, managing a smile, as he tried not to think of what exactly was under Mr. Varishikov's extremely wet tshirt.

 

Once Mr. Varishikov had gone, Yut Lung made his way over to the locker room. His mind was lingering on Mr. Varishikov and his sweaty tshirt. Yut Lung swallowed, trying to ignore his gym shorts that were tightening against his will. Maybe he'd quickly touch himself before his teacher came back.

Yut Lung had been thinking about Mr. Varishikov frequently lately, especially when he was unable to sleep at night and his lower body wanted attention. He'd had countless fantasies about Mr. Varishikov 'helping' him, about them kissing in the locker room after class... but not a lot beyond that. Despite being 16, Yut Lung didn't know exactly how sex worked (especially not between two guys, if it was even possible at all), although he'd heard things. He was too scared to look anything up online in case one of his brothers caught him. All he knew was that he wanted Mr. Varishikov to touch him -- and preferably touch his dick. A lot.

 

However, all plans of getting himself off secretly were shattered when he opened the locker room door and saw that there were already two people in there. Who had clearly snuck out of class for some privacy.

Yut Lung's classmate Ash Lynx was a smart boy who always scored perfectly in any kind of test and was widely considered to be the most popular kid at school. Ash also somehow managed to get away with things most students would be punished for. Yut Lung didn't know much about him, but there was something about Ash that had always pissed him off more than the other assholes he had to deal with.

Recently, Ash had become very close with a new addition to their school: a Japanese boy named Eiji Okumura. Eiji had transferred a couple of semesters ago, and Ash had taken him under his wing almost immediately. Eiji knew nothing about American schools (apparently they were different to Japanese schools), was rather shy and didn't speak much English.

 

So Yut Lung was quite shocked when he noticed that Ash had both his hands firmly on Eiji's dick, and was grinding his own dick up against Eiji's right leg. Yut Lung didn't know how to react. He wanted to say something to let them know they'd been interrupted, but before he could find the right words, Eiji looked over at him, screamed, and pushed Ash off him. 

"I  _told_  you we'd get caught!" Eiji said, his face the same colour as a fancy robe Yut Lung owned. He buried his face in his hands and turned away from both Yut Lung and Ash in embarrassment.

Ash clicked his tongue. "Fuck," he hissed. "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded, looking at Yut Lung with extreme annoyance.

"I collapsed during running," Yut Lung explained, inching over to his locker, which thankfully wasn't in the same area of the room that Ash and Eiji had been hanging out in. "And... Mr. Varishikov said I should get changed back into my regular clothes; he wants me to rest."

"Oh,  _Blanca_  sent you here, did he?" Ash asked as his eyes narrowed. "Get changed and fuck off, then, I'm not finished with Eiji yet!"

Yut Lung contemplated  _not_  doing that and annoying Ash some more, but frustratingly there was a small part of him that felt bad for Eiji. And picking a fight with Ash was probably a bad idea. He said nothing as he quickly got changed out of view of the other two, put his belongings in his school bag, and went to leave.

 "By the way," he said slowly, turning to face his classmates again. Ash was now sitting on Eiji's lap and when Ash's eyes met Yut Lung's, Yut Lung could tell he'd just interrupted them kissing.  _Their fault for doing it before I left_ , he thought.

"What?" Ash spat, flipping Yut Lung off with the hand of his that wasn't holding onto Eiji's shoulder for balance.

"Mr. Varishikov should be coming back soon. You two might want to finish up quickly, or find somewhere else. I can keep him distracted until the other students return, but I can't promise anything more." He had no idea why he was covering for them. It must have seemed suspicious.

"You won't tell?" Eiji asked, peering out at Yut Lung from behind Ash's head.

"...I have no reason to," Yut Lung said. "It wouldn't benefit me in any way, really."

"I don't trust you," Ash snarled. "You also have no reason  _not_  to snitch."

Ash was right. There was nothing preventing Yut Lung from going over to Mr. Varishikov and telling him all about the shenanigans he'd just witnessed. Except that Yut Lung had fantasised about doing the  _exact same thing_ , and telling on them would make him a hypocrite of a sort.

"If I'd just come across you jerking off I might've told him," Yut Lung said, "but Okumura doesn't really deserve that punishment. He's already embarrassed enough." Eiji made a noise like that of a scared puppy and hid his face in Ash's chest. Ash patted Eiji on the back to soothe him. "Alright, whatever," Ash said. "Can you fuck off now?"

Yut Lung fucked off out of the locker room and left the two boys to get back to their secret fun.

 

After putting some distance between himself and the locker room, Yut Lung paused as the reality of what he'd seen hit him. He'd gotten to experience an intimate moment between two of his classmates. The same scenario that he'd gone over in his head time and time again, only with himself and Mr. Varishikov instead. It had been something personal, something they'd wanted to keep hidden. If  _other people_  were doing that, surely he'd be able to. Surely making out with Mr. Varishikov in the locker room was something he could make happen in reality.

 

 _Right_ , Yut Lung thought,  _I'm going to fucking do this. I don't know how, but I_  am.  _I'll be the next one to have fun in that room!_ The only problem was trying to get Mr. Varishikov alone with him in the locker room. But he'd think about that later.

His thoughts of Mr. Varishikov were interrupted by the real Mr. Varishikov, who appeared in front of Yut Lung seemingly out of nowhere. Yut Lung tensed up when he saw him.

"M-Mr. Varishikov?" he asked, feeling himself start to overheat. Not that that had anything to do with the  _actual_  heat.

"I'm glad I found you, Lee!" Mr. Varishikov responded cheerfully, handing Yut Lung a newly purchased water bottle. "You were taking a while so I'd gotten worried you'd collapsed again. I was just on my way to the locker room..." Yut Lung was very pleased he'd left when he did.

"I, uh, got distracted," Yut Lung lied. He was also distracted by something else. Well, someone else. "Mr. Varishikov...?"

"Yes?" the aforementioned man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"W...What happened to your shirt?" Yut Lung found himself asking. He'd noticed that Mr. Varishikov was now no longer wearing the tshirt he had been earlier. It made it harder to control his thoughts. So he forced himself to stare directly at the floor, instead of directly at Mr. Varishikov's nipples. Which he'd been glancing at during their conversation. Yut Lung opened the water bottle and took a sip.

"Oh, uh," Mr. Varishikov said with a laugh. "Turns out I didn't have a spare one, and none of the other staff members I could find had any for me to borrow. I guess I'll have to be careful and always pack  _two_  tshirts with me during the summer..."

 _Please don't do that_  was Yut Lung's first thought. But he'd never say that out loud. "That might be a good idea," he opted to say instead.

"Since you're done for today," Mr. Varishikov added, "you can spend some time in the library until your next class. If any of the teachers ask, tell them I said you need to rest, okay?"

"Okay, thank you," Yut Lung replied. 

Mr. Varishikov smiled and headed into the gym again. Yut Lung watched Mr. Varishikov's back as it disappeared out of view. He took another sip of water, put the bottle away in his bag and went off to the library. He spent the rest of that period studying. The battle plan for getting Mr. Varishikov in the locker room would need to wait until he was in the bath later that night. Yut Lung, who took long baths, found them the perfect place for fantasies.

 

He was determined. There were only two more weeks before summer break started, so he'd have to act quickly. This would be his focus for the remainder of the school year, as Yut Lung didn't need to worry about finals -- he always got good grades. Good enough to rival Ash's, almost.

 

* * *

  

 _Just you wait, Mr. Varishikov,_  Yut Lung thought to himself as he got in the bath,  _you'll be ravishing me before you know it._ If he succeeded, Mr. Varishikov would definitely be needing to follow through with his idea of carrying around a second shirt.


End file.
